Heart for a Smile
by Xardion
Summary: After a year of travelling, Sojiro finds himself back in Kyoto. I'll work out the rest of the summary later. Chap XI/Final. Please R
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters within. I don't think I could make characters this cool anyway. sigh Oh well...

-

_AN: This is my first Kenshin fic, so go easy on me, heh._

-

The city of Kyoto. A place of dark history for the country of Japan. Known during the era of the Bakumatsu as a city of constant bloodshed and vicious battles. Even when the times of peace finally came in the form of the Meiji Era, the battles continued to be fought in the shadows, until they began to spill out on the very streets itself. But there were those who, for the fragile peace and those lived in it, fought to stop the bloodshed from fully returning to the city.

For one young man at the moment, it was quite the opposite...

_'Has it really been over a year? It doesn't feel that long.'_

Standing on the top of a hillside road, the said person looked upon the large city with a faint trace of nostalgia. However, this did not show on his face, which held a light smile. His eyes turned to the skies, seeing the flaring colors of the sunset as the sun sank beneath the mountains in the distance.

_'It's later than I thought it would be...'_

Continuing down the road, the youth soon entered into the city. Memories of the place itself were scant, but he knew of the battles well enough. He was there when they were planned though, standing on the right side of the very man who orchestrated its destruction. Regardless of these dark memories, the smile remained on his lips as he walked through the city. Perhaps because he was lost in thought that the young man failed to notice that he was passing by a very familiar inn.

"Hey, kid! Need a place to stay for the night?"

The boy blinked out of his thoughts when he realized that he was the one being addressed. Turning, he was faced a young woman, roughly about his age, standing outside of the inn."

"Me? Oh, no thanks. But I appreciate..."

The young woman however, cut him off. "Really? So where are you heading?"

"Not far. Just on the outskirts..."

"No way!" she gasped. "It's almost night! There's nothing out there. That's just asking for trouble. And you look kinda scrawny. So, no excuses!"

In no time at all, the young woman had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the inn, with the young man in a stunned shock as to what this girl was doing.

"But...miss..."

"Now!"

And thus begins the tale of the Oniwanshu konochi and the former hitokiri of the Juppongatana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now introducing...**_Heart for a Smile._**


	2. 1

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

-

-I-

-

_Night..._

_He was just walkering about in the darkness of night, with a heavy basket of rice on his back. His chores had almost been done for the day; chores issued by a family that cared little if any of his well-being or even if he lived or not, using him as a slave to their wishes. It was during this time of night when, on his way home, he heard a scuffle. Turning to look, he saw two figures. One, whom he recognized as a police officer, let out a loud cry as he charged toward the other with a sword in hand. But the cry soon changed to one of pain and death as the second figure slashed out with a blade of his own, not only cutting the officer down, but engulfing him in a fiery spew. It was enough for the boy to fall down to the ground in amazement. It was also enough to catch the attention of the figure with the demon blade_

_"Eh?"_

_The man standing before him was completely disfigured. Torn rags of clothing covered his scarred-skinned body. Was this creature even human? Turning toward the boy, the creature snarled._

_"You saw that, boy? Now you must die."_

_The boy was frozen in place, fear seizing him as the demon approached him; the sword in his hand that had already tasted blood dripping as though it hungered for more. The boy was dead and he knew it. He couldn't run; he couldn't hide; and he couldn't fight._

_He did the only thing he could do._

_He smiled..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soujiro's eyes opened with a snap as he awoke from his sleep. His body was stiff and motionless, aside from his breathing, and his forehead was lightly damp with sweat. He has been having these dreams for some time now, ever since his duel with Himura. _No. Not dreams..._

_Memories..._

Rising up from the bed, he quickly cleaned himself and made ready to leave. The sun had yet to rise outside, yet it presence was evident by the purple-orange hue of the morning sky. Silently, Soujiro exited his room, hoping not to run into anyone. Given the early time of the morning, it should be relatively easy. He could have gone out the window, but he didn't want to be rude to his hosts. Unfortunately, as he turned around a corner, he bumped into one of them, the very person who invited him in to begin with.

"Oh!"

Both Soujiro and Misao fell to the floor after crashing right into each other. Soujiro winced lightly while Misao groaned aloud.

"Owweee..." Rising us, the young girl rubbed her rear to soothe the pain. "Geez... I didn't think anyone else would be up this early."

"Sorry." was Soujiro's reply as he lifted himself from the ground as well. Misao wasn't satisfied, however, and glared back.

"What's your rush anyway? Try to skip out on the bill?"

The young man waved his hands up. "No, not at all. I just wanted to get an early start."

"Oh?" She then blinked in memory. "You're not trying to go to the outskirts again, are you?"

"Yes."

"It's still dangerous out there." she warned.

"I appreciate your concern, miss." Soujiro smiled (a fraction more than usual). "But I'll be just fine."

Misao frowned at the title. "You don't always have to be so polite, you know."

"Well I can't help it." Soujiro shrugged pleasantly. "I haven't even gotten your name."

This caused the girl to blink questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you never told me."

"Oh." Another blink, this time out of slight embarrassment. Scratching the back of her head, she chuckled. "Hehehe. I guess I did kind of forget yesterday." With that said, she bowed her head. "My name is Makimachi Misao."

"Seta Soujiro." The boy returned the gesture. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Misao-dono."

Misao frowned again, but it turned to shock as Soujiro turned and went for the exit. "Hey wait." When Soujiro stopped, she continued. "Are you really serious about going out there?"

"Yes. There's something I have to do."

"Well, you can't go without at least getting a good breakfast. Gramps always tells me it's better to have a full stomach than an empty one." She then looked up thoughtfully. "Or was it better to eat with you mouth closed than open?" Grabbing hold of his hand, she led him toward the exit. "Anyway, come on."

"But... Misao-dono..."

"I'm sure whatever it is that you have to do can wait until at least eaten." she assured him. "Come on."

Helpless against the girl's demands, Soujiro had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged along as Misao continued to lead him down the street and through Kyoto.

* * *

"Welcome. Why hello, Misao-chan."

The two youths had stopped off at the Shirobeko pot-house. It was still morning, but now the sun was now evident in the blue sky. Misao smiled at the shop owner and waved a hello.

"Can we get a table please?"

"Of course." Her eyes shifted over to boy beside her. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Soujiro. He's staying at the inn for a while and I wanted him to get some breakfast."

"Why that's so sweet of you, Misao-chan." Sae replied, clapping her hands together. Turning around to the left, she led then to a clear table. "Make yourselves comfortable while I get you something."

A couple of minutes later, the two were served their breakfast. Soujiro ordered a lesser meal so that Misao would have to pay so much. Beside that, he really didn't need to eat that much. Regardless, he took the time to show his appreciation to his host.

"Thank you for the meal, Misao-dono."

Misao frowned again at his polite use, but replied. "That's okay, really. I'm not usually up this early, so I figured, why not."

Soujiro nodded at this and continued with his meal. Misao too, began to eat, but stopped after awhile to talk further with him.

"So why are you going into the outskirts, anyway?"

At this Soujiro raised his eyes to her. Although he was still smiling, his eyes did not seem to match his pleasant expression. They appeared distant and very close to being...sad. However, before anything more could happen, a loud sound alerted their attention.

"You call this food? I've had slop that tasted better!"

A large man nearby had tossed aside a plate of food, much to Sae's chagrin. As others looked over at the commotion, Misao rose up from her seat, upset at the man's rudeness. Despite his rugged appearance and the scar on his face that made him look intimidating, the young kunoichi was unafraid as she approached the man from behind.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

Turning to her, the man narrowed his bloodshot eyes, indicating that he was either drunk or getting over a hangover. Either way, it spelled trouble as Misao soon found out when the man suddenly and roughly shoved her aside hard.

"Butt out, little girl!"

"Whoa!"

Misao braced herself for the fall to the hard ground, but found herself in the gentle grasp instead. Looking up, she saw that she was not on the floor, but rather in the arms of Soujiro. Lifting her to her feet, the young man soon addressed the larger one.

"Excuse me sir. But you shouldn't push people like that."

"What?" the man snarled, rising up from his seat. "What did you say?"

"It's rude to shove people like that and to insult the owner of the inn." Despite his words, the boy continued to hold his pleasant face. "You should apologize to both ladies."

"Who's gonna make me? You, boy?" he laughed. "You think you can beat me just because you have a sword?"

Misao blinked and looked back at Soujiro to see the cloth-wrapped sword on his side. _'When did he have that?'_ She had never noticed it before, not even on the night before when she invited him into the inn. But given the way the cloth matched his garments, she could see why. It wasn't completely hidden, but it was enough not to attract attention.

"Hey." Unaware of Misao's gaze, he held up his hands to the man. "Let's not get carried away. I was just saying..."

"Come on, boy. Show me what you've got."

"I don't want to fight you." Soujiro pleaded pleasantly. "Please, let's just take this calmly..."

Annoyed that Soujiro was still smiling, the man reached to his side and produced a large knife. "You think you can mock me! You pig!"

The large man suddenly lunged at Soujiro full force. Misao bent her knees, ready to launch a kick to his face. But in the second it took her to do that was the second that the man had been subdued...courtesy of Soujiro.

"Sorry about this. But you left me no choice."

Misao stared wide-eyed at the scene, not quite believing it. In a blink of an eye, Soujiro had dashed forward and jabbed the hilt of the sword he had right into the man's gut. The large man was both stunned and shocked by the power of the blow and unable to do anything more but gasp in pain. Soujiro backed away as the man, now holding his stomach, slumped to the ground in pain. As if the force of the blow was not enough, the alcohol he had previously had severely upset his stomach. Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Wow. That was pretty good." Misao cheered.

"It was just an accident, Misao-dono." he replied, putting the wrapped sword back to his side. "Really."

"Are you kidding?" Misao exclaimed. "You took that guy down in one blow. No way could that be an accident."

Soujiro shrugged. "Well, he was intoxicated. I guess he just passed out." He then moved toward the exit. "Anyway, it's best to go and let the police do their job now."

"Hm?" Misao blinked. "Oh sure."

With that, Soujiro and Misao left the Shirobeko while the police entered in to learn what the problem was. It was all the more better for Soujiro to leave after all. It was bad enough to be arrested for having a sword on him in violation of the sword ban.

_It would be worse if he was recognized as the Tenken..._


	3. 2

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters

-

-II-

-

The morning sunlight was now in full rise over Kyoto. As activity began to flourish on the streets, Soujiro and Misao made their way back to the Aoi-Ya from the Shirobeko. But while Soujiro had his usual pleasant face, Misao was busy badgering him about the mornings' earlier events.

"I still don't see why we had to leave." Misao went on as they approached the Aoi-Ya. "We didn't even get to finish our breakfast."

"That's okay." Soujiro replied, turning to her as he did. "It's better not to cause any more trouble than to eat."

This didn't stop Misao from going on. "But we didn't do anything. It was that drunk jerk that was making the trouble."

"Yes. But better not to complicate things, Misao-dono."

"I just don't get you, Soujiro." she said in frustration, shaking her head. "And to think, I woke up early..."

It was at that moment that the young girl suddenly froze. More than froze, her face literally paled, as though she was in shock. Seeing this, Soujiro became concerned for the girl's countenance.

"Misao-dono...?"

"Oh my...!" she shrieked suddenly. "I can't believe I almost forgot!"

Before the young man could ask what she meant (and clear the ringing out of his ears), Misao had suddenly dashed away in the opposite direction. Soujiro simply watched her disappear down the streets of Kyoto with a somewhat surprised expression.

"You'll have to forgive her. Sometimes she tends to do things before thinking."

The sound of the new voice caused Soujiro to turn around. In the front of the inn stood a tall elderly man with white hair and beard. The man smiled at Soujiro as he continued speaking.

"But she is a good girl."

"Yes." Soujiro nodded to the man. "She has been very kind to me."

"But from what I've heard, you have yet to eat." Stepping off to the side, the elderly man beckoned. "Come. I will fix you a meal inside."

"I do not wish to impose on..." Soujiro began

But the man's hand snapped up. "Nonsense. This is an inn after all. This would be my duty. And for someone who has helped Misao, a meal is the least we can offer." Turning briefly, the man called to Soujiro again, but this time, there was a sharp glint in his eyes and his voice was low.

"Please, come...Soujiro no Tenken."

* * *

"How did you know who I was?"

The two sat alone at a small table within the Aoi-Ya. With two bowls of food and two cups of tea before them, the pair had eaten in silence for some time. After finishing his food, Soujiro decided to break the silence with the earlier question.

"The eyes of the Oniwanbanshu are all over Kyoto." the elder replied simply.

"Ah." The young man's eyes lifted in realization. "So you must be the one called Okina. And this is that Aoi-Ya." His smile became meek. "I wasn't sure this was the same place."

Okina nodded. "That's understandable. You weren't recognized the night you came in and we have never met before now. I had only slight description to work with. A young swordsman with a constant smile. But even then I wasn't sure until I heard of your little mishap with Misao at the Shirobeko."

"Ah. I see." Lifting the cup of tea to his lips and taking a sip, Soujiro spoke quietly. "Okina-san, if I may ask. Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Misao doesn't know who I am, so I understand her kindness." Soujiro explained. "But I don't understand why you are."

Okina nodded again in understanding. As Shishio's right hand assassin, Soujiro had a part to play in the attack on Kyoto and the Aoi-Ya all that time ago. So to be suddenly welcomed in the same place he was set to destroy would raise a question or two. After a minute of thought and another sip of tea, Okina answered.

"To be honest, you seem just like him when he returned to Kyoto."

"Him?" Soujiro blinked.

Okina smiled lightly. "Himura." Looking directly at the youth, the elder continued. "You have the look of someone trying to leave their past behind, only to confront it once again."

At this, Soujiro's eyes lowered. "But... I'm nothing like Himura."

"Perhaps. I'm only stating that you shared his expression, that's all."

_Shared...his expression?_ Soujiro was certain his face didn't change from its usual form. So what was Okina talking about? Feeling a twinge of discomfort, Soujiro decided to change the subject.

"I hope I haven't kept Misao-dono from anything important."

Okina smiled at this, lightly waving his hand as he did. "Oh, don't worry about it. She's just...being Misao."

* * *

_'I can't believe I forgot! I can't believe I forgot! I can't believe I forgot!'_

These were the words that raced through Misao's mind as she raced through the streets. Her legs carried her a good distance and toward a lone shine on the edge of town. Still running, she dashed onward, running past the shrine and entering the trees behind it. It wasn't until she had made it a good couple of feet within the woodland did she start to slow down, finally finding what she was looking for.

Or rather, _whom_...

In a clearing a short distance away, a single figure stood in the midst of the trees. Clothed in dark garments, the figure lifted his arms, revealing a set of blades in both hands. Misao's eyes widened as she watched him, the dark hair of the man whipping rapidly as he launched himself toward one of the trees.

**_Shkk! Shkkk! Shhhkkk!_**

His movements went at a swift and unseen speed, with the form of the man was a mere blur of motion before appearing on the opposite side of the tree. A second later, the tree splintered and fell apart, practically exploding as it crashed onto the grass behind him.

"Wow."

Misao's face was one of pure amazement in watching the _Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren_ technique. It was far different that when she first glimpsed it, due to it being when the man before her was their enemy. But that was in the past. The man soon turned to her slowly; his dark bangs obscuring the cool eyes the okashira of the Oniwanbanshu and Misao's beloved mentor.

_Shinomori Aoshi..._

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm just building up for later chapters. And I just finished reading the last manga of Rurouni Kenshin. Just wanted to say that._


	4. 3

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters

-

-III-

-

"Thank you for the meal, Okina-san."

With a grateful bow, Soujiro showed his appreciation for the innkeeper's hospitality. Okina returned the gesture and smiled at the young man.

"You're welcome, Soujiro-kun. Feel free to drop by anytime."

Soujiro nodded, but in truth, he didn't believe he would come back this direction again. At least that's what he believed; he wasn't sure. He really didn't expect to stay as long as he did. That was thanks to a certain energetic girl who just wouldn't take no for an answer. Speaking of whom, Soujiro stopped for a moment and turned back the elder.

"May I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

The smile on Soujiro's face had diminished greatly and his eyes, distant. "Misao-dono doesn't know who I...who I was. It might be best if she does not learn what I tried to do."

Okina nodded in understanding. "If that is your wish. But I doubt it will make a difference to her. Misao's not to type to care about people's pasts."

"Maybe..." Soujiro's face then lit up back to its previous pleasant form. "But I think it will be less trouble that way."

Upon hearing this, Okina began to chuckle lightly, much to the confusion of the young man. Seeing the confused Soujiro, Okina waved his hand in dismissal, though he continued to smile.

"It's nothing."

Taking the hint from the elder man, Soujiro dismissed it as well. "Well... Take care, Okina-san."

"You too."

With that, Soujiro finally turned and walked away from the Aoi-Ya. As he moved down the streets, he found his thoughts remaining on his brief experience in the inn. It has been a long time since he was shown such kindness from people. He didn't expect for it to come in Kyoto, in the Aoi-Ya of all places. But he couldn't remain there. He couldn't afford to be recognized or discovered. And...his soul was tormented enough as it is with the reason of his return to begin with. His thoughts consumed him so; he didn't notice the pair that was coming through him through the crowd of people until they came close enough.

"Soujiro?"

"Misao-dono?" His eyes moved over to the side and blinks at the sight of the man standing next to her. Misao didn't notice this though and begins to apologize for earlier.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for running off like that, but I had to catch up to..."

"Shinomori-san..." Soujiro finished, mostly speaking to Aoshi who was silently staring back at him.

Now noticing the stare between the two, Misao inquired to her beloved mentor. "You know him, Aoshi-sama?"

"Tenken..."

"What?" she blinked in surprise.

"Soujiro no Tenken..."

"Tenken?" Her eyes darted to Soujiro and then back to Aoshi. "What?"

Aoshi's eyes never strayed from the young man, who continued to hold his usual pleasant face. "Why are you here?"

"There he is!"

"Huh?"

Soujiro turned to the sound of yelling and commotion coming from behind him. There, a group of men were coming up toward him. Leading them was a large man with a gray cloak draped down from around his shoulders. Judging from his stance and the way he walked, he must have had a weapon underneath it. Upon seeing Soujiro, he scowled and then turned to one of his comrades.

"That's the guy? He's a kid." He looked back over at young man. "And a scrawny one at that."

"Yeah." the smaller man replied. "I saw him floor Toji, with one blow."

The big man grunted. "Must have been a cheap shot. Or a lucky one. Either way, you'll have to pay for what you've done, kid."

Soujiro sighed mentally. They were obviously friends of the man that he took down earlier in the day in the Shirobeko. Not only that, they wanted revenge too. This wasn't exactly what Soujiro thought would happen when he returned to Kyoto. At worse, he thought he'd have to deal with the police in the case they knew who he was, even though that was unlikely (few knew his identity as he worked in the shadows). But it appears that somehow, he has made enemies in the brief time he was here.

"I am sorry about what happened to your friend, but I did warn him that I didn't want to fight."

"And you think that'll let you off the hook?" the man growled, beginning to reach inside his cloak. "Sorry kid, but that's not how we do things."

"If you please, sir. I'd really rather not fight."

"Then beating you will be easier."

Whipping his cloak back, the man suddenly lunged at Soujiro. In his hand was a large club-like weapon. The weapon came close to slamming down onto Soujiro's skull when the youth...suddenly disappeared.

The shock in the man's eyes was evident, as it was in eyes of the other men and Misao's as well. She had to blink twice just to make sure she didn't imagine it. _'What...was that?'_ Even Aoshi, who's face hadn't changed at all, was surprised. Not that Soujiro dodged the attack, but by the speed itself that he did it in. That certainly wasn't the Shinsoku -Godspeed-, but it appeared faster. So much so that Aoshi was unable to follow it.

_'So that's Shukuchi...'_

It took the large thug a full minute to realize that Soujiro was now behind him. He didn't believe what had just happened and neither did the rest of his gang. Turning around, the man snarled a curse as he glared at the young man.

...who continued to smile at him...

"Don't you think there's another way we can settle this?"

"You brat!"

Infuriated, the thug swung at him again, with the same result and with Soujiro now at his left side. Turning to Soujiro again, the large man was practically seething, both by his wasted efforts and by Soujiro's continual smile. It was as though the young man was mocking him. Turning to his friends, the big man roared.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!"

The others, who were stunned by Soujiro's movement, suddenly charged at him with loud shouting and raised fists/weapons. But despite the mad charge, not a single one of them could touch or even get near Soujiro, for the youth seemed to disappear every time they came. From the side, both Aoshi and Misao continued to watch. For Misao, she was amazed to see Soujiro in motion. _'Wow... I guess this explains how he got that guy.'_ For Aoshi, a different thought was present in his mind.

_'He hasn't attacked yet...'_

Aoshi had long noticed the concealed sword at Soujiro's side. Given what he knew about the youth and the speed he was going in, he could have dispatched these thugs at any given time. But it appeared that he was only wearing them down, letting them tire out. Hardly actions of Shishio's deadliest assassin…

Meanwhile, the group of thugs was all tiring from chasing Soujiro around. The leader, bending down and panting from his wasted swings, continued to glare at Soujiro, who in turn, smiled back.

"Perhaps enough's enough?"

The large thug's eyes lowered to the ground and a sinister thought soon same to his mind. Reaching down to the dirt, he suddenly tossed a spray of dirt toward Soujiro's eyes. On reflex, Soujiro lifted his hand to protect himself. Unfortunately, this allowed the fallen thug to dash at Soujiro and hit him in the side with his weapon.

"Ah!"

Soujiro stumbled back against one of the houses, holding his side in pain. Meanwhile, the large thug began to advance upon him, his club ready to strike again. Soujiro recovered quickly enough and prepared to dodge, but then...

_"You goddamn brat! I can't stand you anymore! I'll kill you myself!"_

_"Kill him, brother!"_

_"Yeah, I'll kill him."_

_"Kill him now!"_

"Ahhhhhh!"

In a snap, Soujiro grabbed hold of his head and backed away, screaming in sheer terror. This sudden panic-attack however, did not stop the thug from striking the youth down, slamming the club right on his skull. Soujiro crashed to the ground and slid across the dirt. With his snarl turning into a grin, the large thug began to close in on him, followed by his gang.

"Little punk. You're not so cocky now, are you!"

Rearing his foot back, the thug made ready to kick the fallen rurouni, only to find himself flying though the air. The reason? A certain kunoichi flying through the air with a flying-bird-kick-of-rage that connected with the back of the thug's head. As the thug hit the ground, Misao landed on the ground and quickly moved over to Soujiro.

"Soujiro! Soujiro-kun, are you alright?"

The young man gave no response and the back of his head was beginning to become wet with blood. The others thugs were enraged by this and began to move in toward her. Hearing their steps, Misao quickly whirled around and began to draw a kunai from under her sleeve. But that proved unnecessary as Aoshi made his presence known.

"It would be wise for you all to leave _now_."

The men turned to the sound of his voice and their thoughts were completely wiped away by the appearance of the man. For those who know of him, they only heard rumors and whispered stories about the deadly okishira of the Oniwanbanshu. For the rest, the cold glare of the man was enough to send a chill or three up their spine. In any case, it was only and the thugs dispersed, stopping only to pick their leader from the side and leave. With them gone, Misao returned her attention to the wounded Soujiro, who seemed to be whimpering something before falling into unconsciousness.

"Someone... help...me..."


	5. 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed a while back and I had to start over, almost from scratch. That's life for ya._

_Back to the story..._

-

-IV-

-

_Pain..._ That was the first thing that registered in Soujiro's mind as his dark-blue eyes slowly opened to the world. He found himself lying down on a bed, the same bed and room he slept in the Aoi-Ya. Judging by the light he could just make out, it was well into the afternoon. His eyes slowly moved to the side, where he found Misao sitting right beside the bed.

"Misao-dono..."

He began to rise, but Misao held her hand up. "Don't... Don't move."

Her warning came a bit late as his face winced from the stinging pain that came from the back of his head. With a silent groan, he settled back onto the bed, allowing the pain to ebb away a bit.

"You took a bit of a blow to the head." Misao continued, helping him relax back into the bed. "What happened to you out there?"

"What happened?" Confusion was immediate in his eyes as he tried to remember the moments before awaking here. He was fending off the thugs, using his Shukuchi (four steps short of it anyway) to evade them. Then...

"_Kill him, brother!"_

"_Yeah, I'll kill him."_

"_Kill him!"_

"Soujiro?"

The young man blinked, realizing that he had gone quiet for a length of time; the memory he had now a faint thought. "I don't understand. That's never happened to me. At least not since..." He then paused for a moment and his gaze drifted to the ceiling; a flash of red entering into his mind. "Not since I met Mister Himura."

"So that was you." The girl said in response. "I knew I remembered seeing you from somewhere."

At this, Soujiro turned to her questioningly. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was there, that time at Shingetsu Village. You were the guy that broke Himura's sword."

"...Yes." He gazed at her in thought. "I didn't know you were there, Miss Misao."

"Yeah, well. I was behind you. And I only saw you once."

"But you still remembered..." Soujiro suddenly paused and gave her a curious glance. "You are not upset with me?

"Upset?" The girl then waved her hand. "No, no. It was a long time ago after all."

_'Was it really?'_ Soujiro thought, half-blinking as he did. He just didn't understand how these people could be so...forgiving. While it was true that he didn't do anything directly to them, he was a part of the group that attacked the Aoi-Ya and planned on destroying Kyoto. Misao soon rose up from her seat, breaking his train of thought.

"Well, I better get your tea. Just stay still, okay?"

With that Misao immediately left the room, leaving Soujiro behind alone. Or at least, he thought he was alone. From the back area of the room, a shadow quietly moved forward and made it presence known to Soujiro.

"Why have you returned to Kyoto with this?"

Soujiro looked up to see Aoshi standing over him. His expressionless face and hardened gaze remained on Soujiro as he circled around the side of the bed until he was standing right where Misao sat before. He then lifted up a wrapped object; the sword that Soujiro had been carrying all this time. Gazing at the sword, the young man quietly answered.

"I had to bring it back. I owed him that much."

"Is that all?"

Soujiro remained quiet at this question, which he found very strange. That was the only reason he came to Kyoto, wasn't it? There wasn't anything else that would cause him to return to the one place where he would have thought would be the last place to return.

_Except for this..._

His eyes closing briefly, Aoshi turned and walked toward the exit, but not before stopping and placing the concealed sword down by the wall. Turning only slightly with one eye looking over his shoulder, he finished.

"Stay until you recover. Then go."

* * *

"How is young Soujiro? Is he awake yet?"

In the kitchen area of the Aoi-Ya, Misao was picking up the kettle of tea from Oumime when Okina entered in and asked the question. Turning to the elder man, Misao answered cheerily.

"Yep. Aoshi-sama is watching him now."

The thought of gloom soon swarmed into the elder man's mind after hearing what she said. Chances are then that Aoshi has probably done something to the effect of threatening Soujiro. Like everyone else of the Oniwabanshu, he was protective of Misao; more so with him. The typical over-protective older brother type…

Okay, maybe not so typical...

"Or really?" Oumime commented. "Well, that's a surprise. Lord Aoshi normally doesn't stay around with guests."

"Well this one's a special case." Misao replied

At this, Oumime gave her a sly glance. "Is that so? Well, he must be for you to take tea to him. You hardly do that for anyone except for Lord Aoshi."

"So?" Misao shot, seeing just where the woman was going with this (and seeking to avoid it at all costs). "I'm just being a good hostess, that's all."

"It's nice that he's so polite too, right?" she egged on. "Always smiling and pleasant."

Misao gave Oumime her scariest glare (which only served to make her laugh). Okina, too, chuckled somewhat, but reflected on what the woman said about Soujiro always smiling. He had long noticed this fact, but also saw that a good portion of the time, the smile doesn't match the emotions in his eyes. While Misao continued to argue with Oumime, Okina took hold of the tea table and the items on it, disrupting their spat.

"I think I'll take that to him, okay Misao? I want to check up on him."

"Huh? Oh. Sure Gramps."

* * *

In Soujiro's room, the young man stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on Aoshi's words. In a funny way, they were a comfort to him, knowing that he wasn't trusted by everyone there. And he would have no problem in following Aoshi's request. He had been there much longer than he should have been. Hell, if he had known what inn he had been invited into, he would have never entered to begin with. Lowering his eyes to the sword against the wall, he reaffirmed his desire to leave.

_'I owe it to him...'_

"You seem to have a way of coming back here, Soujiro."

It was then that Okina came by and entered the room with the tray of tea. Sitting down beside him, Okina poured the warm liquid into the cup and passed it over to Soujiro, who stiffly rose up from the bed. The back of his head still hurt, but it was with a dull pain. After thanking the elder man, Soujiro brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"I trust Aoshi gave you his warning." Okina said with a light smile.

Lowering the cup, Soujiro answered with a matching smile. "He wants me to leave when I heal."

"Don't take it too personally." Okina chuckled. "That's just the way he is."

"I understand. I'm sorry to be an inconvenience to you."

Okina waved his hand (quite the same way Misao had done earlier). "Never mind that. If anything, we owe you for protecting Misao earlier."

"I'm sure Misao-dono could have taken care of herself." Soujiro assured.

"Quite true. But aid is aid and we appreciate it."

"Thank you." Soujiro smiled (a bit more than usual). "Miss Misao is quite fortunate to have all of you care for her."

It was then that Okina saw it again. The change in his eyes when he said that last part. A deep sadness... It didn't take much for the elder man to realize that Soujiro didn't have the same luxury of upbringing as Misao had. For someone like him to wind up with a person like Shishio, it couldn't have been the best of circumstances. If Okina had to guess, it was probably the worse. Still, it wasn't his business to get involved in the youth's past.

"Well, I'll let you rest then." Okina said, rising up. "We can talk again later if you're up to it."

"Sure. I think... I'd like that."


	6. 5

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

-V-

-

Soujiro's eyes snapped open, bringing them to gaze upon the ceiling of his room in the Aoi-Ya. The young man sighed; waking up from nightmares was becoming a steady trend as of late, especially since his return to Kyoto. He rose up from the bed, slowly so that his bandaged head didn't hurt so much. It was late morning and he could hear sounds outside, showing that the town was active, which was more than he could say for himself.

He had been in bed all day since yesterday, being cared for by Misao and Okina. Even though he was feeling a bit better, his injury was still bothering him. But he couldn't just stay in bed. He was getting antsy as it was, as he wasn't used to being still for a long periods of time. Rising up, he quietly exited the room and slowly moved down to hall toward the back where he found the open view of the backyard area.

_'Misao-dono...'_

To the side of the grassy yard, Misao was busy washing a couple of sets of clothes and other laundry in a basket. Low mumbling could be heard beneath her breath, a clear sign that this was not a task she wanted to do. _'I know she must have cheated in rock-paper-scissors.'_ Nevertheless, she continued in her work, unaware of Soujiro's presence until he knelt beside her and began washing one of the cloths.

"Soujiro? What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help you out, Miss Misao." was the pleasant response

Misao frowned in return. "And I thought I said no moving about. You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

"I know. But I would really like to do something to show that I appreciate all that you have done for me."

"Well, you can show your appreciation by going back to your room and getting some sleep." she growled in return.

"Well, I've already slept, so I can't go back to sleep." Pulling out the cloth, he flicked it in the air, wiping the water off of it. "And since that's the case, I might as well help out here."

Misao's frown hadn't changed, but she saw that she wasn't going to persuade Soujiro otherwise. "Fine. But if you pass out, I'm not carrying you back to bed, got it?"

"Okay."

With that, Misao returned to her work and the two quietly washed up the clothes. "I guess it is nice to have some help." Misao said after a minute. "Thank you, Soujiro."

Soujiro's hands suddenly stopped and Misao glanced up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." he answered, shaking his head a bit (and mentally regretting the sharp pain that came with it). "It's just that... I really can't remember the last time anyone has ever thanked me."

Misao's eyes went wide. "Really? Wow. That must have been a really long time."

The young man shrugged. "I guess so. Although, I think Yumi may have come close..."

"Yumi..?"

"A friend. At least I would like to believe we were friends."

"Were?" When he became silent and his smile drifted somewhat, Misao soon guessed why. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No worries, Misao-dono." Soujiro said, his smile returning. "It was a long time ago."

The two resumed their work, but Misao was a bit slower now, as she was in thought. It just didn't make sense for a person like Soujiro to join up with a demon like Shishio. Soujiro was always so pleasant and kind; there was no way he could have learned that from the deadly swordsman. It just didn't add up in her mind. She knew she shouldn't be asking questions about a person's past, but her curiosity was overriding her better judgment. She was about to ask, but they were then interrupted.

"What's going on out here?"

Turning around, the two saw Kurojo and Masukami standing in the doorway. The bigger man simply gazed stonily at them while the young woman held a hidden smile.

"I thought I'd help Misao-dono out with the laundry." Soujiro answered, pleasant as usual.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Masukami smiled, her eyes staying on Misao. "Don't you think so, Misao-chan?"

Misao began to frown, hearing the underlining tone in the woman's voice that could soon turn into teasing. "Don't even start."

"What?" she said innocently. "I'm just making an observation, that's all. And from the looks of it, so are you."

"That's not funny, Masukami!" Misao growled, her face beginning to redden.

"Don't let her get to you, Misao-chan." Kurojo assured, although he was smiling a bit as well. "You know she's just teasing you if you let her."

The women smiled again. "That's not stopping her from blushing now, is it?"

"Masukami!"

As the two continued with their spat, Soujiro watched them with curiosity. It wasn't often that he was able to see families interact and certain not with conversations that involved him. It also made him feel a bit...envious. Even though they weren't blood related, the former Oniwanbanshu treated each other like family. That was something he never had. His real family treated him badly and had even tried to kill him. And even though he was a member of the Juppongatana and Shishio's right hand warrior, it wasn't the same as being in a true family; not even close. And even though this sadness grew in his eyes, he continued to smile.

_As always..._

* * *

"So...what do you think about our visitor?"

Okina and Aoshi were seated in a private room, with a cup and kettle of tea before them.

It was sort of a ritual for the two of them to share a cup of tea once every other day. Lifting up his tea, Aoshi's eyes closed as he held it before his face for a moment, the steam flowing up before him.

"He's dangerous."

"Perhaps." Okina mimicked his compatriot's movements with his own cup. "But no more than you...or him."

Despite his eyes still being closed, Aoshi gave a slight frown. "I can not speak for the Battosai, but as far as I am concerned, we aren't that much alike." Aoshi finally took the cup to his lips, sipping in the liquid in silence. Okina held still for a moment longer in thought and then spoke just before drinking himself.

"From what I've noticed, though his face is always pleasant, his soul is still in turmoil."

Aoshi lowered his cup, his eyes still closed. "It is no more than a mask."

"Hm. You're worried about Misao."

"He's unpredictable. That is why he is dangerous." Aoshi finally opened his eyes. "That is why he must leave."

Okina sighed. "Maybe." _'Or maybe... that's why he should stay.'_


	7. 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

-VI-

-

_'Whew. That should do it.'_

Wiping her brow, Misao had finished up with her training exercises for the evening. It had been a while since she trained so strenuously, but she wouldn't let what happened days ago at the Shirobeko happen again. Living in a peaceful era, Misao hadn't trained as much as she used to, doing so only in the afternoons and even that was at uneven times. So it would only be natural that her movements slowed somewhat as time went on. She felt a little ashamed by this, knowing that her Lord Aoshi didn't neglect his training.

_'I'll just have to keep at it from now on'_ she smiled mentally.

Moving toward a nearby tree, she pulled out a couple of kunai that were stabbed in it and hooked them onto her side. She had to get back to the Aoi-Ya now before anyone realized she was outside. She was surprised that no one had come out to her earlier. If it was one thing she knew, the Oniwanbanshu seemed to be more active at night that in the day.

_'Guess I haven't lost all my ninja skills, hehe.'_

Moving through the trees, she soon came upon the backyard of the Aoi-Ya. Stepping lightly, she made her way into the building and crept down the hall with barely a sound. She made her way toward the stairs and was about to ascend when a faint sound caught her attention (sensitive hearing was apparently another trait she still had). Tracing it, she soon followed it to one of the customer rooms. One particular room...

_'Soujiro...?'_

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Misao moved toward the room instead and peeked inside. A candle was still lit, casting the room in a dim light, but it was enough to see Soujiro sleeping on his bed. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. His head moved from side to side and his face was one of deep discomfort. It was very much different from his usual pleasant expression and Misao immediately grew worried.

"No...Please...I didn't...no..."

His head began to move about as he muttered incoherent, but still miserable, words. Entering the room, Misao moved a hand over to his shoulder and shook him lightly, hoping that it would be enough to dispel his nightmare. But she wasn't expecting for his eyes to suddenly snap open as a result; eyes full of terror and fear from whatever it was that plagued his sleep.

"Souj..."

Before she could finish, Soujiro suddenly rose up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her, with his head buried in her shoulder. His grip around her was unyielding, but it was the fact that he was trembling that kept her from reacting. Not that she could have anyway. His eyes and suddenly motion had stunned the hell out of her and it wasn't until she felt the moisture of tears that she understood what had happened. Shaking a bit herself, she slowly put her arms around him in a loose embrace.

"It...It's...okay...It's...okay...Soujiro..."

* * *

"Misao-chan. Hey, Earth to Misao-chan!"

"Huh?" Misao blinked as Shirojo called to her. It was almost noon and she was outside of the Aoi-Ya drying dishes when she had...drifted off.

"Oh, sorry."

The elder man gave her a curious look. "Are you okay? You have been acting weird all day."

"Just fine. I just... didn't get a lot of sleep."

That seemed like an understatement to her. She had spent a good hour with Soujiro last night; simply holding the young man and attempting to soothe him until he drifted back to sleep. And even then, she stayed with him a bit longer just to make sure he didn't fall into another nightmare. And if that wasn't enough, she had trouble sleeping herself. She just couldn't get out of her mind what had happened between her and Soujiro.

"I can imagine, with you sneaking out of the Aoi-Ya and all." Shirojo continued.

This prompted a low groan from the young girl. "Aw! And I thought no one had heard me."

"Well, no one did. But I saw you out the window just as I was going to bed. When I followed you and saw you were training, I figured it was okay to leave you alone."

Misao face-faulted. "You followed me too? I didn't even notice."

"Don't worry about it." the man shrugged. "After all, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have." Balancing a sack he had on his shoulder, he moved toward the exit. "Well, I better go. I have some errands to run."

Misao waved a goodbye to him before returning to her own duties. _'Guess I have a lot of training to catch up on'_ she moped in thought as she finished drying off the dishes. Not only was she seen, she was followed and all without her knowledge. Well, at least he didn't keep watching over her, otherwise he would have known about...

Sighing, Misao rose up with her hands full of the collected dishes and entered back into the Aoi-Ya.

Entering in the kitchen area, Misao put away the dried dishes and moved toward the interior, but paused as she thought that she might run into Soujiro. Strangely enough, she found herself growing nervous at the thought and decided to head to her own room instead to think it over. She turned toward the stairs, but only made it halfway up, being stopped by the presence of someone coming down the stairs; the one person she was trying to avoid.

"Misao-dono..."

"Soujiro... Hi..."

The two were silent for a moment, a long awkward moment in Misao's mind as she struggled to find something to say. What should she say? What could she say? Should she say anything at all? She started to grow frustrated from her thoughts, but then Soujiro's soft voice broke her out of it.

"Misao-dono..." the youth struggled. "About last night... I..."

"It's okay, Soujiro-kun." Misao interrupted, not even noticing her change in address. In truth, she had hoped that Soujiro would have believed that what happened last night had just been a dream. No such luck there...

"No. I was...it was inappropriate and...well...I..." Soujiro bowed his head solemnly. "...I'm sorry."

There was another moment of silence, but this time, Misao wasn't nervous. Mostly because of his behavior, she saw that he was just as uncertain about what had happened, probably more so than she was. He had a smile on his face, but it was a nervously thin smile. Despite this, he tried to amend it by coming to her to apologize.

"Well, you did almost squeeze the life out of me." she replied, folding her arms and looking upward as if in thought. When she saw his head and eyes rise in confusion, she smiled. "That aside, you don't have to apologize. I did sneak into your room after all."

"Still..."

"Where is he!"

The two were interrupted by the sound of dishes clashing on the ground, probably in pieces now. Descending from the stairs, the two soon saw Oumime in the front hall, confronted by a group of large, brute-looking men. The one up front, the leader, had slapped away a plate of dishes that she had been holding, giving her an ugly sneer all the while. Due to their position, Misao and Soujiro weren't seen by them, but that didn't seem to matter to the woman facing them. Oumime was simply staring back at the man, unafraid with solid eyes. It was obvious that these men weren't from around Kyoto, otherwise they would have never thought to do such a thing in the Aoi-Ya. A thin smile gradually arose on her lips.

"Gentlemen. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

The men in the back laughed aloud while the leader grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "We're not leaving until you tell us where he is!"

Soujiro prepared to step in to help, but Misao held his arm and shook her head, with a half-smile on her face. And for good reason, for just as the thug grabbed her, Oumime grabbed his arm and pulled back. The lead thug faltered forward in near trip as the woman suddenly shot forward in a partial jump and connected her knee with his face with a crack.

"Guah!"

The lead thug flew back though his group and landed right outside in the dirt, his nose obviously broken. Lightly dusting herself off, Oumime looked back at the men with the same smiling face, but her eyes were clearly the opposite.

"Again, I'll have to ask you to leave..._now_."

The thugs looked to one another, not sure what to do or even think. Misao smiled openly now and let out a stifled chuckle at the display. It was because of this that one of the thugs turned toward their direction.

"There!" he pointed at Soujiro. "That's the guy!"

Both Soujiro and Misao blinked at this proclamation and even Oumime turned to see. Unfortunately, this distraction was seen by one of the other thugs and he jumped forward. Snapping back, Oumime quickly pushed the thug away, but that allowed two others to grab her arms and hold her from behind. Misao and Soujiro rushed out to help, but stopped short by the silhouette that came out of nowhere from behind.

**Bap! Whap! Bam! Pow!**

In the span of a few seconds, all the intruders had been knocked down and laid out on the floor. Oumime sighed lightly while Misao gasped in amazement at the sight of the man who had beaten up and was now standing over the fallen thugs.

"Ah! Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi regarded her with a lightened glance while Oumime sighed again, muttering under her breath about letting her guard down, even for a moment. Aoshi soon turned to look at Soujiro and his gaze hardened.

"It's time for you to go."

The amazed expression completely fled from Misao's face the minute she heard Aoshi's words, replaced by open confusion. "Huh?"

"They came for you." Aoshi finished, still speaking to Soujiro.

Soujiro lowered his eyes, understanding what the elder man was saying. In staying in the Aoi-Ya, he was causing the residents and those who stay in it unwarranted trouble. His eyes lifted and Soujiro simply smiled as usual.

"...Yes. I will go."

"Wait..." Misao said weakly, too weakly for them to hear. She looked back and forth from the two. "Aoshi-sama...? Soujiro-kun...?"

But Soujiro had already turned around and walked toward his room to get his things and Aoshi turned to the fallen thugs and Oumime leaving to alert the authorities. Misao was absolutely stunned by all of this and found that once again, she didn't know what to do or say. So when she spoke to Aoshi, she found herself thoroughly surprised by her own words

"Aoshi-sama? Does he really...?"

Aoshi turned to look back at her again, his expression unchanged, but his voice softened. He figured that Misao would become attached to the young swordsman, much like she does with so many others. It was her nature after all. But it would have to come to this sooner or later.

"He has to, Misao. He is dangerous."


	8. 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

-

-VII-

-

In the now bustling streets of Kyoto, Soujiro walked alone through the crowds of people, carrying only a few provisions and the wrapped sword at his side. As he walked, he found himself occasionally dodging a group of people in order to get by. He didn't expect that it was be so crowded. But then again, he never expected to be there for this long at all. What started as simply passing through became a new experience for the young wanderer. The Aoi-Ya, Okina, the Oniwanbanshu, Aoshi...

_Misao-dono..._

Soujiro found him himself sighing a bit, remembering on how at his departure, Okina and the others had been there to say their goodbyes to him, except for Misao. This saddened him a bit, as he wanted to thank her the most. But then again, she was probably taking in Aoshi's words about him being dangerous. And he couldn't argue with him, for there was a time when he had helped plan the destruction of Kyoto and the Oniwanbanshu. It was a life he wanted no part of now, but would forever be bound to. He had hoped to leave it behind, which was why he returned to Kyoto to begin with. But he never really thought of what to do after...

"Soujiro-kun, wait up!"

The young man stopped short and turned to see Misao racing up to him. She reached him quickly enough and stopped beside him, amazingly without any shortness of breath.

"Misao-dono...?"

"I've decided to go with you to the outskirts."

Soujiro blinked before replying. "You do not have to do that, Misao-dono."

"Yes I do." she refuted. "The way I see it, I still owe you for what happened at the Shirobeko."

"You owe me nothing. If anything, I am still in your debt."

This comment, oddly enough, produced a small grin over Misao's face. "Good. I figured you'd say that. "

The confusion that came over his eyes was immediate. "Huh?"

"Since you are in my debt, now I have to go."

"But..." Soujiro tried.

"Surely you wouldn't skip out of town and payment, right?"

"Uh..."

"The Aoi-Ya is an inn after all, and you have been there for a week now."

"Bu..."

"And the medical care as well... The tab must be huge."

Soujiro was in total disbelief. She was... using blackmail to go with him. And the worse part was he really couldn't refuse her. _'She's strangely...persuasive...'_ The only thing he could do...was smile and take it.

"I...accept your company then."

"Great!" she cheered. "Let's get on our way then."

With that, Misao marched on ahead, with a still stunned Soujiro in tow. As they walked through the streets, a pair of men a distance away noticed them with surprise. Or rather, they noticed Soujiro...

"Hey! That him! That's the guy!"

"Yeah. We better get the boss this time."

* * *

"So... why did you want to come out here?"

The pair was only a few ways out of Kyoto and beginning to hike through the forest path. Soujiro remembered it from his time there, except that it was clearer before, with less greenery. Soujiro stopped and glanced back at Misao at her question and this made her rethink things.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked..."

"To give this back."

Misao blinked as Soujiro lifted the wrapped sword slightly. "Your sword?"

The young man shook his head. "No. This was Shishio-san's. His Mugenjin." His eyes turned forward. "I wanted to give it back to him."

Now she understood. Soujiro was returning the sword to the last place where Shishio was alive. She had heard the story from both Aoshi and Kenshin, but now she would see the place firsthand. The two continued on in silence for a moment and Misao decided to voice the thought that had been plaguing her mind since she learned of his identity.

"May I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

The young man turned to her, smile clear on his face. "What is it, Misao-dono?"

"How did you meet up with him? With Shishio, I mean."

Now it was Soujiro's turn to blink and for a moment, she believed that he wouldn't answer after all. But then he replied.

"He saved my life."

"Really?" It was difficult to believe. From what she heard about Shishio, she would never figure him to be the type of guy to save anyone. Heck, he almost sacrificed half his men during incident that could have turned into the Great Kyoto Fire. But if he would save a person like Soujiro...

"I guess... he wasn't that bad a guy after all."

But Soujiro shook his head, still smiling. "Oh no. He really was the bad guy. He told me that himself."

* * *

_"That's better. I can move now."_

_In the barnyard stable house, the now bandaged Shishio flexed his arms in order to test the bandages given to him by Soujiro. Speaking of which, the said boy stood behind one of the barrels in the room, watching the hitokiri._

_"Um... Sir?"_

_"I'm not so old you have to call me sir. Well, maybe you can't tell like this." he chuckled partly to himself. Redirecting his gaze to the boy, he lifted up one of the rice cakes (sorry, I don't know what they are called) Soujiro had brought him and continued. "My name is Shishio."_

_"Um, Shishio-san?" he tried again, while the man ate._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You killed that policeman. So are you...a bad guy?"_

_"The government is the real bad guy." he answered, picking up another piece of food. "They used me and then tried to burn me to death."_

_The boy smiled. "So, you're a good guy then!"_

_"No." Turning to Soujiro, he gave him a sinister glance. "I'm a demon from hell."_

_Filled with fright, Soujiro immediately dashed away and hid behind a stack of barrels. Shishio was amused by the display and spoke to the fleeing boy._

_"Don't run away. Didn't I say I wouldn't kill you?" He looked around briefly. "I like it here. As long as you don't talk, no one's going to find me here." Finishing the last piece, the burned swordsman stood up and then lay back on a couple of barrels, placing his hands behind his head to relax. "I'll stay here a while. Heh."_

_As Shishio rested, Soujiro gazed at the man with fear and curiosity. 'He really is a bad guy. But...' His mind drew back to the fight with the policeman and how effortlessly Shishio slew him._

_'He's really, really strong...'_

_

* * *

_

"Wait a second." Misao said suddenly, cutting him off. "Spared your life? I thought you said he saved your life."

"Well, it's kind of strange really." he smiled to her while pushing aside a tree branch. Turning forward, he then added quietly. "And... I don't think it's something you'd want to hear, Miss Misao."

"What do you mean? Come on, tell me something." At this point, Misao's curious side was in full bloom. But that was soon silenced when Soujiro spoke in the same quiet, but now graven tone.

"If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die." He stopped walking for a moment. "Those words... his words... were what saved my life."

Misao was absolutely stunned. _'Those words...saved his life...?'_ The story Soujiro was telling didn't make any sense to her. _'Sparing his life, proclaiming himself to be an evil person, saving his life with those words...'_ But the worse part of it was that Soujiro had been impressed by the swordsman's strength. Soujiro may have been a child at the time, but he knew the difference between good and evil. So how come he wound up joining Shishio. It soon became clear that she didn't understand Soujiro that well after all. Was Aoshi right about him after all?

_Was Soujiro really...dangerous...?_


	9. 8

Disclaimer: Same as before. See initial chapter

-

-VIII-

-

Soujiro and Misao continued on their way through the tree land in the outskirts of Kyoto, with Soujiro in the lead. Sparing a glance back, he saw Misao following, but was a step away from him. She had been quiet for some time now and it didn't take a genius to figure out that his words had affected her. _'She's afraid of me now'_ he reasoned as he pushed aside undergrowth. Though it seemed strange that she would fear him now given that she knew his past affiliation with Shishio, it was understandable given what he just told her about his past, even if it was only a little.

_'Why did I tell her?'_

He had never told anyone of his past and the only ones who knew about it were Shishio (he was there) and Yumi (learned it from Shishio). But he had never willing told anyone anything. The closest he ever came was during his second duel against Kenshin and at the time, his mind was so jumbled up that he doubted anything he said made any sense. But now, he willing shared a small part of his past with this girl, but the result being that now she was afraid of h...

"Hey. Let's take a break, Soujiro-kun."

Soujiro stopped and turned to her as she found a boulder nearby to settle on. She then reached back and after producing a small sack, she opened it and pulled out a rice ball.

"Hungry? Well, it just so happens that I brought some food along."

For a long moment, Soujiro was frozen in place. She had surprised him again. He wasn't expecting that and even right now, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Seeing his still form, Misao half-frowned.

"Well, do you want some or not?"

Blinking out of his revere, Soujiro moved toward her and took one of the balls, smiling all the while. "Thank you, Misao-dono."

"You can just call me Misao, you know."

"Misao..." he repeated.

The two of them ate in silence for a moment before Misao broke it again. "You know. You are a bit like Aoshi-sama, I think."

The young man blinked at her words. "Huh? Like Aoshi?"

"Yeah. I've never seen him smile at all." This earned a confused look from Soujiro as he tried to figure out what that had to do with him, but she went on. "Smirk a few times, but never really smile. It...It seems like that with you, only you smile, but not _actually_ smile"

Soujiro turned forward, slowly understanding what she was really saying. His face, his smile...they were his mask. While Aoshi kept a strict and cool mask, Soujiro presented a pleasant and casual face. Still...a mask is a mask...

"Well, I can't help it. They made me..."

He stopped himself, realizing where his thoughts were trailing. A memory of long ago, where he spoke those same words to his former master...

* * *

_"So they're devils as well. So, why are you always smiling if they beat you like that?"_

_Young Soujiro blinked at Shishio's words and looked at himself. The numerous bruises on his face that his family inflicted upon him look pretty bad, yet the boy continued to smile as though they were the best thing to happen to him. Upon looking at himself over, Soujiro chuckled nervously_

_"Yeah I guess it's a little weird. I didn't used to do it." His head lowered into his crossed arms. "When I first came here, when they picked on me or treated me like I was in their way, I'd get mad or cry. But the more I got mad, the more I cried, they'd just tell me to shut up or hit me. But if I was patient and kept smiling, they'd give up and go away, and I wouldn't get hurt any more." His head lowered further so that now his face was completely concealed, perhaps to hide tears. "No matter how much it hurt... no matter how bad...if I just kept smiling..."_

_"So now you do it, and are not even aware of it." Shishio concluded. "Pain, terror... It brings a smile to your lips."_

_Lifting his head up, Soujiro smiled still. "Well, I can't help it. They made me this way, so..."_

_"No."_

_The smile on Soujiro's face wavered both at the sharp word and the penetrating glare of the hitokiri._

_"No one can make you into anything. It's because you're weak."_

* * *

"No... They didn't..."

"Soujiro...?"

His mind returning to the present, Soujiro saw the worried expression on his companion's face and realized that he had spaced out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he smiled in apology

The worry didn't leave her features though. "You were thinking about your past, weren't you?"

Misao had become very familiar with that look. She had seen it often in Aoshi's eyes whenever she found him alone (which was common since he was usually alone). She also distinctly remembered seeing the same from Kenshin a few times in the past. It was a distant, faraway, and often times sad look in their eyes.

"It was tough for you, wasn't it?"

The young man looked forward and leaned out. "As I said before, Shishio-san saved my life."

"Yeah. I just wish I understood how." Lifting her face skyward, she went on. "But I don't want to butt in any more than I have now. It's not like you have to tell me. If anything, I should apologize for asking about your past at all."

"Are you...afraid of me, Mis...Misao?"

"Afraid?" Soujiro was surprised that she was surprised by the question. Shaking her head, the konochi answered. "No. I was a little worried and confused, but I don't believe that you are a bad guy."

"You were worried?"

"Well, yeah." She answered, not seeing him turn to look at her with a curious expression on his face. "You were thrown out so suddenly and I didn't understand why so I was worried about you. Then you tell me about how Shishio saved your life and that creep me out a bit."

"You was worried...about me?"

At this Misao turned to look at him only to find that he was still staring at her. His previous expression of curiosity was now replaced by one of surprise. It took her a moment to figure out why and figured it to another part of what was being revealed as his tragic past.

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

Soujiro was completely shocked by this. It seemed that this girl had a habit of surprising him, but her words had left him completely spellbound. _'She was worried about me...?'_ He didn't even know what to think; neither did he have time to think about it, for a series of rustling sounds came up around them. Misao noticed it first and immediately stood up from the boulder in a defensive posture. Soujiro rose up behind her, eyes searching for the source.

"So...you're the runt that's been giving my boys' trouble."

From the right of the pair, five large men emerged from the woods. Misao recognized one of them as the man that had shoved her in the Shirobeko a few days ago. _'Oooh. Payback time'_ she thought as the one of the men came up to them, with two swords strapped to his side underneath his red cloak. Recognizing him as the leader, Soujiro stepped forward and addressed him, smiling all the while.

"I'm sorry. I told them I didn't want any trouble, but things just went out of hand."

"Is that right?" the man remarked. "Well I'm afraid it's too late for apologizes. You struck against a member of the Red Fang and for that you must be punished."

"Hey!" Misao shouted suddenly. "Who do you jerks think you are?"

"You better watch it brat, before I close that loud mouth of yours." one of the other thugs barked. "And you don't have that other guy here to protect you this time."

"Aoshi-sama has better things to do that deal with trash like you." she replied determining.

Soujiro grasped the girl's forearm. "Misao, please. I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me."

"Are you kidding?" Misao snapped back. "These guys are nothing but bullies, and I don't like bullies.

The leader chuckled at this. "Well it seems the girl has made up her mind. And to be honest, we had no intention of letting either of you get away anyway." Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers. "Make an example out of them, boys."

At this, the thugs spread out; cornering the pair against the boulder they had been sitting on while their leader remained in the back to watch. Misao's stance became solid and her hands were near her back pouch, where a set of kunai knives were waiting. Soujiro meanwhile was still in the same state as before, but he was more than ready at the moment. Normally in such situations, he would have simply fled, as he wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible. And given what happened the last time he was in a fight, that caution is justified. But in fleeing, he would be leaving Misao in the hands of these thugs, in effect, abandoning her. And he won't do that.

_He won't abandon his friend..._


	10. 9

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

-

-IX-

-

The two youths stood back to back as the four thugs surrounded them, each armed with a weapon of sorts and all with mean glares on their faces. For Soujiro's part, he was a little worried. Not for himself of course. He could handle himself easily. It was Misao's welfare that concerned him. He knew she was one of the Oniwanbanshu, but he didn't know her fighting ability. In a situation like this, that could very well mean the difference between life and death.

"Hahh!"

It seems that his answer came when Misao suddenly lunged at the first thug, who was holding a yari (a spear-type weapon) in both arms. With a yell, the thug reared the weapon back, but as he swung out in attack, Misao leapt up into the air, letting the blade fly underneath her. Then with a sharp dive, she smashed her foot right into the thug's face.

"Guah!"

Misao kicked off of him and landed on the ground just as another one swung a weighted chain at her. The young kunochi sees it just in time to duck, causing the heavy weight to slam into the thug she had previously kicked and causing him to drop. Misao soon made a rapid dash toward the second one as he pulled back his chain. With a cry, Misao sent her fist straight into his face, causing him to stagger back but not fall. Enraged, the thug lashed his chain back to smash it down on her, but it stopped short.

"What?"

His chain was stuck to the ground, with two kunai holding it in place. At somewhere during her attack, the kunochi had managed to stab her weapons into the chains, taking away his weapon. As this realization reached him, Misao lowered down, placed both hands on the ground, and shot her feet and body upward in a sharp double kick to the man's chin that sent him flying.

"Guukkk!"

The thug landed in a heap as Misao rose up with a grin. However, she was slow to notice that the third thug, the very one that had started this mess, also had a pair of weighed chains in his hands and had already hurled them at her. Misao's eyes widened as the weights came in close when a blur soon obscured her vision and was soon revealed to be...

"Soujiro!"

Placing himself in the path of the weight, Soujiro quickly lifted up the still-wrapped sword from his side and blocked the chain from hitting its target. Seemingly on cue, Misao jumped up high and landing on Soujiro's shoulders, she kicked off of him and high into the air. The thug began to pull back the chain, but before he could, Soujiro took the weight and flung it off to the side. Since the guy was still holding it, the chain whirled around, wrapping him up in his own weapon. And he wasn't even able to struggle before Misao descended her leg flying down at full speed.

"This is for shoving me!"

**Wham!**

The thug hit the ground hard, but not as hard as the kick had hit him. Misao landed on one knee as the thug fell, beginning to grin again before becoming snapping her attention to the fight. She had gotten cocky before, but this time she wouldn't take any chances. And there was still that other thug...

...who was already lying on the ground unconscious.

Misao blinked before she turned to Soujiro and gave him a thumbs-up. "Nice job, Soujiro-kun."

Soujiro scratched the back of his head while laughing shyly. He was glad that Misao could in fact handle herself, and well too. Aside from her moment of distraction, she had taken down three of their attackers with swift precision. She wasn't as fast as he was (with Shukuchi, almost nobody was), but she was quite a sight to see when in movement. The young man found himself blushing slightly at that last thought.

"Well, well..."

Their attention where soon refocused on the leader, who had watched the entire fight from the background. He came out from the sideline with his hands lightly draped over his swords

"Who would have ever thought that two brats would take down my men? Guess if you want something done right..." At this, his hands gripped the handles of the swords and he smoothly removed them from their sheath.

"...You have to do it yourself."

Misao frowned as her hands closed into fists once again, but before she could think to do anything, Soujiro spoke up. "Please... This isn't necessary. Isn't there any other way to settle this?"

Misao looked over at Soujiro curiously. Along with his still-pleasant demeanor, his words had a trace of earnest in them. _'He really doesn't want to fight.'_ Earlier, she had mentioned that he was like Aoshi. But now, his image and voice was more reminiscent of Himura Kenshin.

"I guess there is." the leader replied, lowering his swords slightly. But that was soon followed by a savage lunge. "Just let me kill you like the gutless fish that you are!"

With incredible speed, the swordsman thug flew straight at Soujiro. But as soon as he neared the young man did he suddenly disappear before his eyes.

"I'm sure there has to be something else besides that."

The thug turned his head with shock as he saw Soujiro now standing behind him, in the same calm manner as before. _'How did he do that?'_ The shock turned to anger as he saw the youth's still-smiling face. _'I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face'_ he growled mentally as he turned around fully and slashed backward. Soujiro calmly sidestepped the blade and stepped back, keeping his pleasant gaze on the thug, who was close to seething right now.

Meanwhile, Misao watched the scene in awe. She had seen Soujiro's movements once already, but it still impressed her. To move so fast and seem completely at ease about it was an incredible sight to her. It wasn't often that she saw master swordsmen in action, even as a member of the Oniwanbanshu. It was one of the reasons why she always liked to watch Aoshi train in the mornings. The graceful way that they moved about... And now Soujiro was doing the same, and he hadn't even drawn his sword yet...

The thug swordsman growled as he looked over at his young opponent. The boy was just too fast for him to strike directly. He had to find an opening and slow him down. His eye then glanced over to Misao for a moment and he grinned. _'Perfect.'_ Leveling his swords, he charged at Soujiro again. Soujiro simply watched as what would be another wasted effort when suddenly the thug switched tracks, soaring straight at Misao instead.

"Misao-dono!"

On instinct, Soujiro dashed over to the konochi's side, preparing to get her out of the way. But this was exactly what the thug had been hoping for and he suddenly lowered to the ground as he came at them.

**_"Orochidosen!"_** (_"Earth Snake Strike!"_)*

In a flash, the thug brought one of his arms across his body and slashed out, striking at the earth full force. Due to the angle of the attack, this caused piles of dirt to fly up and splatter into Soujiro's face, blinding him and causing him to stagger back, wiping the dirt out his eyes. Now blinded, the thug swordsman grinned as he brought his second blade to attack, this time to sever the boy's head.

_Whhhaappp! _"Ahhhh!"

Because of the dirt, Soujiro was unable to see what had just happened. But he recognized the sounds he heard. There was some sort of impact...and a scream...Misao's voice! A weight suddenly backed into him and he partly fell back, catching it on reflex. The dirt was still in his eyes, but the weight was definitely Misao's, along with a scent that he was very familiar with.

_Blood..._

Quickly fighting to wipe away the dirt in his eyes, Soujiro blurred vision saw just enough to see a hurt Misao in his arms, with splatters of blood on her shirt. At the sight, time seemed to freeze, with Soujiro unconsciously trembling. The smile on his face was still there, but the emotions in his mind were rampant. He just barely heard the outraged yell of their attack and on the sight of him, his smile vanished and his face turned cold.

He was..._angry_...

The thug was coming at him with great speed, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Misao got hurt and the thug was going to pay. Without a thought to his motion, he released Misao and grabbed hold of the wrapped sword that had been at his side. With his other hand grabbing hold of the handle, Soujiro had immediately fallen into low Battojitsu stance. The thug was closer now, but that meant the inevitable was near.

**"GUAAAAHHHHH!!!!"**

The scream of the thug swordsman echoed throughout the woodland, more than enough for Misao to hear and look up. She had found herself on the ground where Soujiro had dropped her, giving her a clear view of what had happened. Soujiro had unsheathed the  
sword at his side and she was astonished to see the wisp of fire that trailed behind it. But that soon turned to shock at seeing the full scope of what had happened. Soujiro had used a Battojitsu attack, but it hadn't been aimed at the thug's swords.

Instead, it had severed his hand... _Both_ of them...

* * *

*I'm not entirely sure if I wrote it right, so if anyone knows how to write it in Japanese properly, I'd like to hear about it.


	11. 10

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

-

AN: I've decided to try to use the honorifics now. Before, I wasn't sure of the placements and decided to use the English translations since it was easier. Even now, I'm still a little worried about mistakes, but I'm confident enough to use them as well as revise the past chapters using them. Practice makes perfect, right?

-

-X-

-

**"UAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!"**

The swordsman was screaming as he ran away into the woods from a frozen still Soujiro; the stumps where his hands used to be waving about in tatters of blood as he ran. Misao began to slowly rise from the floor, keeping her gaze on Soujiro, who still had yet to move. But his eyes...his face...was in frozen in shock. She had never seen him that way before. The closest she could remember was that time when she had seen him awaken from a nightmare. He had been so scared then. But this...what she was seeing right now...was pure terror.

"So...Souji..."

But she was unable to finish before the young man's eyes switched over to her, the horror in his eyes increasing. In panic, he stepped back away from her and before she could try anything else, he ran away into the trees.

"Soujiro!"

Unseen to her, another figure crept out of the woods and reaches a hand out to her shoulder from behind. Feeling the light touch, Misao quickly whirled around and launched a fist at the intruder, only to have it caught in with the person's other hand. Misao's eyes widened as she saw who the newcomer was.

"Oh...hi..."

* * *

_He had to run..._

_He didn't know why..._

_He didn't know where..._

_But he had to run..._

Panic-stricken, Soujiro dashed on through the woods of the forest. His thoughts were a turbulent mess of emotions and feelings, all confusing the young man and driving him onward. Where was he running to? Why did he feel this way? What was he feeling? Why was he running?

Just as quickly as he had taken off, Soujiro slowed down and stopped, stumbling down to the floor and breathing heavily. He didn't know how long he had been running, but that didn't matter. His shortness of breath was more from his mental anguish than his physical exertion. He just couldn't get over what he had done. Logically, he hadn't really done anything wrong. He was defending himself and his friend from an attack. Severed a man's hands, yes, but there were no fatalities. He hadn't killed anyone.

_But he...wanted to..._

And that's what really scared them. He had never felt that before. When he was hitokiri, he had simply killed under his master's order. But it wasn't as if he had wanted to kill them. When he slew those men, he didn't feel anything, at least, not at the time. But in his duel against Kenshin, he learned that he had indeed felt something. All those people he had killed, he learned that he never really wanted to. Even with his malicious family, he had only thought to scream in horror at the sight of what he had done.

_But he had done it to survive..._

But now, to actually have wanted to kill someone... It left him so confused and conflicted that he didn't know what to think. _'Was Lord Shishio right after all...? The strong live and the weak die... But if so...why am I still alive...? I'm not strong... But I'm alive... I don't...'_

His face twisting, Soujiro tried to subdue his thoughts before they became turbulent again. It was at this point that he looked up and took in his surroundings. But upon doing so, shock entered his mind again at seeing where he was. This was where he had been journeying to all along.

Mount Hiei… His master's final resting place.

Or at least what was left of it. Even after all this time, the rock outcrop was darkly charred from the explosion that had erupted within. Soujiro stood still as he stared, not sure as to what to think right now. Even in a panic, he managed to make his way to this place. Did that mean something about...himself? Before his thoughts became turbulent again, a clear, but sharp voice broke out from behind him.

"So you've made it."

Soujiro turned around to meet the lone form of Aoshi coming out of the trees, dressed in his dark Oniwanbanshu garbs. A sheath was at his side and drifting lightly by his fingertips.

"Aoshi-san…"

Aoshi took a few more steps before stopping a few meters away from the young man, not taking his eyes off him for a second. A few moments later, the brush from behind him moved and from the trees came Misao.

"Soujiro!"

With a smile of relief, she began to advance on him, but a hand from Aoshi stopped her. Giving him a confused glance, she saw that he was still staring ahead at Soujiro with cool eyes.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Stay here, no matter what." he replied

The confused expression deepened on her face. When Aoshi found her in the forest, she had told him what had happened, how they were attacked and Soujiro's panicked run. When he replied that they would search for him, she was glad. She didn't know what happened to him and wanted to help him.

But it seemed Aoshi had other ideas…

"I suspected that this would happen." he spoke to Soujiro with a dispassionate voice as he took a few steps toward him. "You are a hitokiri after all."

"Aoshi-sama… What…?"

Unlike Aoshi, Misao's voice was beginning to shake with worry. She had a feeling she knew what Aoshi was going to do and she didn't want Soujiro to have to face that. Nevertheless, she remained where she was as Aoshi continued to talk to Soujiro.

"And I can not let someone as dangerous as you go around where you could harm someone else."

With that, Aoshi grabbed hold of the sheath by both ends and pulled out his signature weapons; nito-ryu (dual) kodachi. Soujiro only stared blankly at Aoshi as he approached, his blades gleaming in the light.

_"You won't ruin me, boy!"_

_"If we report the traitor, we may even receive a reward!"_

Shock appearing in his eyes, Soujiro felt his arms and legs shift automatically into a fighting stance. The sword he held was put back into its sheath, but he still held the handle in his hand. He didn't know how he did it. At the moment, he felt like he was out of himself, simply watching as his body reacted to what would be a battle between him and the Oniwanbanshu okashira.

Aoshi watched Soujiro's switch into the battojitsu stance and held out his arms to the side slightly. Suddenly, there were random images of Aoshi all around Soujiro. Misao recognized the technique immediately. _'Ryusui no Ugoki'_ (Flowing-Water Movement). Soujiro stood as he was, not looking around or anything. In fact, his eyes seemed dead. But he was more than aware of what was happening because when Aoshi emerged from his technique and attacked, Soujiro whirled about to meet him, pulling the blade out of the sheath with amazing speed.

_**Ksssshhh!**_

The two swords came together in such a harsh clash that forced Misao to cover her ears briefly. Aoshi continued to glare at Soujiro with cold eyes. He had already known that Soujiro would be faster than him. A guy who was capable of striking Kenshin in the back during a fight would have to be. But that didn't matter at the moment, because as their swords locked, Aoshi was already bringing in his second kodachi, striking the back of the first one that was locked with Soujiro and resulting in forcefully pushing Soujiro back.

Misao blinked at Aoshi's move. She recognized that technique as well. _'Onmyo Kosa'_ (Shadow-Light Cross). But it was normally a defensive move used in counter-attacks that could break or damage the opponent's weapon. While it would be a good move offensively, it wouldn't be as effective. _'So why would Aoshi-sama do that?'_

Meanwhile, Aoshi looked on at the recovering Soujiro, his eyes remaining as stoic as ever. "What are you waiting for, Tenken?"

Soujiro half-winced at the hearing of his hitokiri name. "Huh?"

"Show me who you truly are." Aoshi responded as he began to stalk toward Soujiro again.

"I... I... don't know..."

"Then you are even more dangerous than I thought."

In a blur, Aoshi was coming at him again. On instinct, Soujiro dashed away, three steps short of Shukuchi. But he was surprised when Aoshi managed to track him and wheel around with his blades. Soujiro lifted his own sword to block and was successful, but the force of Aoshi's blow was enough to make him stagger.

"Not even certain of your own identity... Why are you even alive still?" Aoshi then hit Soujiro with a swift kick that sent the young man backward again, this time to the ground. Soujiro groaned as he began to rise up from the ground, but just as he looked up at Aoshi, his eyes widened in shock.

_"Dirty, nasty, ungrateful little brute!!"_

_"Here's your chance to test those swords."_

_"HYOH!"_

Panicked, Soujiro quickly made his way to his feet and unknowingly took his battojitsu stance. Aoshi continued to advance on him until Soujiro began shifting his body low, his hand drifting forward. _'I see... Battojitsu combined with that speed of his. In that case, I suppose I should do no less.'_ With that, Aoshi reversed the hold on his own swords, angling them upward.

_'No! He's actually going to do it!'_

Misao had been watching the exchange between the two with great worry. While not defying her Lord Aoshi's order, she was hoping that Aoshi would stop at some point before things went too far. But now it seemed that he was going to go all the way. _'No! This couldn't be right.'_ Soujiro hadn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite, he had protected her.

"Aoshi! Please!"

It hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't called him Aoshi-sama, neither had it occurred to her that Soujiro may wind up killing Aoshi instead, given his current stance. She was only concerned that Aoshi was about to kill a friend. But while Aoshi gave her no response, Soujiro seemed affected by it, his lowered hand trembling slightly. His panic slowly ebbed out of his mind, and his thoughts seemed to merge with a recalling of words of the past.

_'Why am I still alive...?'_

_-"The strong live, and the weak die." That is Shishio-san's truth, as taught to me.- _

_'But... I'm not strong... I learned that after my second duel with Himura Kenshin... But I'm still alive... So Shishio-san...'_

_-"I cannot say that he was wrong. Shishio-san and his blade saved me from death. That will never change. But, as Himura-san said…I need to find my answers on my own."-_

_'Yes... My own answers... I wanted to find my own answers.'_

_-"The truth must be found not through battles, but over a lifetime…as one makes amends for the crimes one has committed."-_

_'What truth...? Why am I alive still?'_

_-"This one tries very hard to remember, but…he cannot recall the 'back then' you refer to. Even so…if it's not too late…can there be another chance?"-_

_'Another...chance... That's what I wanted. Another chance...at life!'_

Upon this realization, Soujiro blinked, finding himself right back to his silent standoff with Aoshi. Quietly, he lifted himself out of his battojitsu stance and stood in neutral. He was still trembling, but for the first time, it wasn't out of fear or confusion.

_Conviction..._

"I want...to live...my own life..." he answered to Aoshi."To live simply...as Seta Soujiro."

Aoshi remained in stance. "And the Tenken?"

The young swordsman lowered his head. "I can not change that. Being the Tenken is a part of me."

_-"Even so... It must hurt, to be cut by a sword. If just being beaten hurts so much, then a sword...!"-_

"But...I'd rather not see anyone hurt." With that, he held the still-sheathed sword out to the side and placed it on the floor. "I've seen enough pain in my life and I do not wish to inflict such pain on others if I can help it."

Silence reigned over the two for a couple of minutes, with Misao on the sidelines not daring to breathe. Listening to Soujiro's words, fighting the instinct to jump in and stop them from killing each other; she practically seethed tension. Aoshi and Soujiro continued to stare at each other for a minute longer before Aoshi lowered his arm and swiveled his wrists, inserting the dual kodachi back into the sheath at his side.

"Then... there's no reason to fight."


	12. 11

Disclaimer: See initial chapters

-

-XI-

-

_Kyoto..._

A place of dark history for the country of Japan. Known as a city of bloodshed and battle during the Bakumatsu. For one young man, it was a place he had wanted to avoid, for it was here that his life had changed. Dark memories and pangs of guilt were all that this city had to offer him at the time. He never expected for one moment...

...That he would miss this place...

Soujiro breathed a light sigh as he looked out onto the streets in front of the Aoi-Ya. After remaining in this place two weeks more after his duel with Aoshi, he had decided it was time for him to go, to wander once again. There were still questions he needed answers to, things about himself that he still had to learn. And as it was, he had fulfilled his objective in Kyoto.

--------

_(Back, two weeks ago.)_

_'So this is all that is left...'_

Entering the cave that was once the lair of Shishio and the Juppongatana, Soujiro found the place to be in complete ruins. He had heard that there was an explosion within the structure, but he didn't think it would be this bad. There was nothing left but charred surrounding and a few small pieces of debris. It was as though the place it had been had never existed.

But it had existed...

Moving deeper into the cave, the young wanderer soon found himself in a massive opening within the cave. The burn marks were at their darkest here, indicating that he was at the source of the fire. Placing down the torch he was holding, he took a few steps forward and soon stood in the center of the expanse.

"Shishio-san... If not for you, I wouldn't be here today..."

Despite being a mere whisper, his voice carried throughout the cavern, echoing almost hauntingly. Hearing this, he lifted his head and peered into the darkness, his torch only dimly illuminating.

"You were the strongest person I knew. I wanted to be strong, just like you."

For a brief moment, his smile brightened and then it dimmed away with his next words.

"And just like you, I killed people. But...I never wanted to kill them. But I wanted to be strong. So I did..."

His head lowered again in thought and slowly his eyes turned back, toward the still-burning torch.

"But now I know... that I don't have to kill to be strong. Because it is a strong act not to kill. I think that what made Himura-san strong."

Eyes turning away from the fire again, his glance turned down to the sword he was holding. Shishio's sword... The Mugenjin...

"I...am weak... But compared to you, many were weak. For me, that's okay I guess. But I doubt it would be okay for you." Grabbing hold of the hilt, Soujiro unsheathed the sword and held it up in the air, dropping the sheath as he did. Then in one deft move, he stabbed it into the charred earth, causing tongues of fire to whip up from it briefly.

"So it looks like this is where we separate paths for good." Taking a few steps back, the young man bowed to the impaled sword, now the grave marker for his fallen master.

"Sayanora, Shishio-sama... and thank you."

-----------------

That life was in the past now. A part of him, yes, but now, not so significant. He had a new life to find for himself, more answers to seek. And the best way, the only way really, he knew he could do that was as a rurouni. As a wanderer.

At least, for now...

"Take care of yourself out there, Soujiro."

Turning around, Soujiro looked back at the Aoi-Ya to see Okina and the rest of the Oniwanbanshu standing at the entrance, all with smiles on their faces. Soujiro returned the gesture, finding that he's been doing that a lot lately. Not the smiling itself, for he always smiled (that couldn't be helped). But to show it when he really meant it, to smile for reasons that were linked with pain or hurt.

To smile...simply because he wanted to...

However, as his eyes searched, he saw no signs of either Aoshi or Misao within the group. Aoshi's absence wasn't much of a surprise, but he was left him with a slight pang in his chest at Misao's disappearance. He had hoped to say goodbye to her and to thank her for everything she had done for him. This whole thing started because she had literally pulled him off the streets and into the Aoi-Ya. But she was nowhere around when he awoke in the morning and Okina told him that she was running an errand with Aoshi and would be gone for quite some time.

"I will." Eyes turning to Okina, he stepped forward and held out a sheet of paper. "Could you make sure Misao-dono gets this?"

With a nod, the elder man took the paper. "Of course. Do you have any idea where you will be heading?"

"Not sure." The young man shrugged. "North perhaps."

_'North? Toward Toky...'_ With a knowing smile, he replied. "I see. Well then, have a safe trip."

Stepping back, Soujiro gave them all one long glance before bowing deeply to the group. "Thank you... all of you, for the care you've given me."

The group returned the gesture and Okina spoke. "It was our pleasure. And just so you know, you'll always be welcome here with us, Soujiro."

Another bow and smile and Soujiro turned and began walking down the road. As he went on, he took in the sight of the city around him. It seemed...different. Kinder maybe? It didn't make any sense. Nothing had really changed from when he first arrived here.

_Perhaps he was the one that had changed?_

It would be one of the many things he would muse over as he traveled, he figured. He was soon approaching the edge of town when he caught sight of two figures standing in his path. He couldn't help the surprise that came over his face as he saw who they were.

"Aoshi-san...? Misao-dono...?"

"You didn't think you'd just leave without saying goodbye to us, did you?" Misao smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well...I wasn't..."

Aoshi cut him off by stepping forward. "If you are going to walk his path, then it would be fitting for you to have this."

With that, Aoshi lent his hand out, revealing a long partly-wrapped object. Soujiro immediately recognized it as a sword and was about to refuse when he saw the hilt and found himself recognizing it. Taking it into his hands, Soujiro unsheathed the sword partly and was surprised yet again.

"This is..."

The sword it turned out, was a sakabatto; a reverse-blade sword. But more than that, it was Kenshin's sword. The first sword that had been broken in the duel...with him. Soujiro's surprise wane a bit as he sheathed the sword, but it was still there as he looked up at the two.

"How?"

"We had it forged again." Misao answered. "Let's just say, a friend owed us a favor."

Soujiro found himself at a loss for words. This was, far more than he expected when he returned to Kyoto. So much to take in thanks to these people... So much to say... Yet the only thing he could do was bow deeply to them.

"...Thank you both, so much...for everything."

Raising his head, Soujiro strapped the wrapped sword to his side and looked out toward the open road. For the past year, he had been traveling across the countryside, wandering from place to place to learn about himself. For a time, it was a quiet and soon, lonely life. But it was his choice. Then when he had happened upon his master's sword that was almost traded off to some merchant, he found himself with a goal, albeit a painful one, to return it to his fallen master.

Now he was almost reluctant to leave Kyoto. But he knew that he must. The open road was calling to him and he had much to learn about, to see what it was that Kenshin saw when he wandered. With a half-sigh, Soujiro began to move down the road, the path that _he_ had chosen.

"Hey, Sou-kun?"

Soujiro blinked out of his revere and turned back, half-surprised by the new term Misao just called him. Aoshi's face remained unchanged, but he was glancing down at her as well. He saw the girl's eyes where downcast somewhat and though her hands were behind her back, he could tell she was dwindling her fingers.

_Was she...nervous?_

"Yes?"

For her part, Misao knew she would miss him. After learning about his story as well as everything that had happened, that was only natural. And when he told them that he would soon be leaving, she made ready the things she needed to say a proper farewell (which largely included a going away party). That was why she had personally wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. But there was something she wanted to know, something that made her nervous for no particular reason.

"Do you think... you'll come back here one day?"

Soujiro's eyes lifted for a brief moment in thought and then nodded. "Yes. One day, I think I will."

A bright smile lifted on her face and before Soujiro knew it, Misao had rushed forward and clasped her arms around him in an embrace. Once again, surprise was on his face (although she didn't see it), but his arms found themselves encircling behind her to return the hug.

"That's great! I'll be waiting for ya, Sou-kun!"

The two soon began to part, but before they did so completely, Misao leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. It was brief, but it was enough to cause the face of the young swordsman to color in lightly. And when she broke away, he could distinctly feel the cool air against his skin and it was only then that he realized how warm she had made him.

And it made him smile...

Misao too was surprised. Hugging him was one thing, but she...she actually kissed him. She hadn't even meant to, she just...went on impulse. Luckily, she was able to hide her embarrassment with a smile and a step back out of the embrace, but her cheeks were lightly tainted. Looking at him again, she was ready for what might make for an awkward moment when she saw him smiling. It wasn't unusual to see that on his face (this is Soujiro we're talking about), but something about it was different, something she saw.

He was smiling...for _real_...

Maybe it was the way it reached his eyes, or the expression of serenity on his face. She didn't know how she could tell; she just could. Seta Soujiro was _actually_ smiling, a very wonderful smile, at her. Her cheeks reddened further and she was glad that her back was toward Aoshi because she didn't know if she could handle him seeing her face like this. It was bad enough with Soujiro and his wonderful smile (did she say that again?) looking at her. But it didn't seem like he noticed.

Probably due to the fact that he was blushing a bit as well...

With another bow, Soujiro soon turned toward the road and made his way away from Kyoto. The winds picked up a bit, swaying in the young rurouni's hair and clothes as he continued on. Misao and Aoshi watch him go down the road and soon enough disappear altogether.

"We better go now, Misao." Aoshi spoke.

Misao gave a light sigh. "Okay."

Despite Soujiro's departure though, as they turned back to Kyoto, Misao found herself smiling. He hadn't been with them long, but Soujiro and Misao had quickly become friends over the few weeks that he had been there. She would miss him, but he did say he would be back. The thought alone made her smile as she did.

Behind her, Aoshi gave a brief glance at the road behind him. He wasn't blind to the effect Misao had on the young rurouni, neither had he missed Misao's expressions to Soujiro. There was friendship there, obviously, but there was more affection there than he thought, at least on Misao's part. And the smile the boy gave...that was a genuine smile. It appeared that the affection went both ways.

And Aoshi _smiled_ at this...

It was faint, but definitely a smile. It quickly vanished as he turned back around, and as Misao back was to him anyway, she didn't see it. Aoshi knew of the girl's desire to see him smile for a change. It was a drive of hers and he knew she would need it. But he couldn't make it easy for her now, could he? But it would seem that she would have something else to look forward to and judging for the way they parted, he knew one thing for certain.

_Soujiro would return..._

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. It was quite fun to write and it's also good to get it out of my system. Maybe I'll make a sequel to this, I don't know. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story.

_Sayonara, for now..._


End file.
